


480 días.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied Kidnapping, Insomnia, Internal Monologue, Kidnapping, dark themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Han pasado 480 días desde que te has ido. Y aún no sé nada de ti."





	480 días.

Es una noche iluminada por las estrellas, una suave brisa mueve las hojas caídas de los árboles al compás del viento. El clima es frío, pues el otoño ha comenzado. Dentro de la casa escucho el paso del tiempo en las manecillas del reloj.

Han pasado 480 días desde que te has ido. Y aún no sé nada de ti.

Cada día, diversos pensamientos llenan mi mente, todos y cada uno de ellos tienen que ver contigo. Mi querida Gabrielle…

Sé muy bien que tu partida fue errática, como si el viento otoñal que hoy inunda a la ciudad te hubiera llevado. Como si el tiempo te hubiera arrastrado hacia atrás dejando solo polvo de tu existencia. Nadie sabe qué pasó. Solo desapareciste.

Conozco cada tipo de sonrisa que ilumina tu cara, conozco cada llanto que hace estrujar mi corazón. Te conozco, Gabrielle. Sé muy bien que, si hubieras querido irte, no lo habrías hecho de esa forma. No te fuiste, Gabrielle, te obligaron a irte. Supongo que, por eso, el vacío que dejaste duele un poquito más.

Las manecillas del reloj siguen avanzando, y noto que las estrellas brillan más. No es que me importe, de todas formas.

Pediría perdón por las ideas inconexas, pero dentro de mi cabeza, y en medio de la noche, me doy el derecho de pensar lo que quiera. La mente es, después de todo, un monólogo interno (y muchas veces disperso) que no tiene fin. Perdóname, entonces, por mi alma rota y errante.

A veces, ante el vacío que deja la desaparición, las personas avanzan junto al tiempo. Pero yo no, no creo que pueda. La grieta en mí es demasiado grande, y yo soy demasiado débil como para dejarte ir.

De vez en cuando, el dolor se filtra de la grieta, y me encuentro derramando demasiadas lágrimas como para ahogarme, y quizás me he ahogado de una forma más metafórica, después de todo. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, es el vacío lo que forma parte de mi rutina, y yo ya estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrada como para poner ese sentimiento en el rincón más oscuro de mi mente.

Muchos dicen que el dolor nos hace humanos. Pero yo pienso que fue el dolor lo que me quitó un poco de mi humanidad y lo sustituyó con la indiferencia. He de confesar que me asusta, pero no es algo que pueda cambiar mientras la incertidumbre siga.

Y aquí otro de mis secretos, uno de los que más me avergüenzo: a veces pienso que es mejor que regreses sin vida a que sigas viviendo un infierno cada día. Porque no soy ingenua, y ya estoy cansada, y sé que es mejor el descanso que el sufrimiento.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Siento que el sonido del tiempo se vuelve más fuerte, como si me recriminase por tener pensamientos tan oscuros como la noche. Solo que yo no tengo estrellas que me iluminen.

Ya no.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

El tiempo avanza. Mi vida se ha ido con el paso del tiempo. Sigo respirando, pero ya estoy muerta. El dolor ha consumido mi vida y la ha transformado en indiferencia.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

El reloj sigue avanzando junto al tiempo.

Las manecillas marcan las doce en punto.

_Han pasado 481 días desde que te has ido. Y aún no sé nada de ti._


End file.
